


不打耳洞也是保养身体的一部分

by hxr1117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Hinata Shouyou/Female Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxr1117/pseuds/hxr1117
Summary: 影日双性转，友情以上爱情未满。垃圾短打。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	不打耳洞也是保养身体的一部分

“影山，我们去打耳洞吧。”日向趴在桌子上把手机按的啪啪啪的响，也不知道是在和别人聊天还是在刷推。  
“不要。”影山想都没想就拒绝了。  
“诶！为什么！你戴这个耳钉肯定很好看！”日向嘟着嘴把手机举到她面前，屏幕里是个橙色小花的耳钉。影山看了会儿，把日向的手拍开，又拒绝了一次。心想这玩意比较适合日向吧，她和这种可爱的东西一点都不搭。  
“打嘛打嘛！我听其他女生说商业街的美容店可以打！超便宜还很卫生！”日向双手托着下巴，眼睛睁得大大的，微微皱起眉头，从下往上看着影山，她向来都知道影山很吃她这一套。  
“那你和她们去好了。让自己不受伤也是保养身体的一部分，我才不干，”影山翻开下一页数学作业，虽然她知道她写得都是错的，“快点写作业！你又不是过来玩的！”她一把夺过日向的手机，关机扔到床上一气呵成。  
“不要嘛，飞雄姐姐～”日向摇晃着影山的手臂，试图萌混高个子陪她一起，“日向妹妹我好怕的，有姐姐在我就不怕了。”  
“滚！”影山强忍住揉日向软乎乎的脸的冲动，一脚把她踹开。  
“好咯。到时候我找别人一起去！哼！”日向委屈巴巴地趴回桌上翻开数学作业。  
她敢找其他人去打耳洞！她！就！完！了！影山黑着脸一笔一画写在本子上，纸差点都给她划破。

……不得不说，那个呆子还真的敢。影山瞪着在她面前炫耀自己刚打的耳洞的日向，想把她的头都拧下来。原本薄薄的耳垂变得通红，肿了不止一点点，新伤口在银耳钉的后面隐隐若现，影山努力让自己的语气好点，“你有好好消毒吗？”  
“当然啦！我还买了一瓶喷的酒精，你看！”日向从包里掏出一瓶酒精，献宝一样递给影山，影山接过来先给自己的手喷了几下，搓干了后轻轻托着日向的耳钉塞，从耳垂到耳钉的间隙喷了几下酒精，反复了几次才安心把瓶子递回去，“好了。”她拍拍手，结果发现日向脸红的比耳垂还厉害，忍不住的皱起眉头，“干嘛？你感染了？脸怎么那么红？”  
“才没有！温度太高了啦！”日向打开影山伸向自己的手，想去床上拿空调遥控器，结果桌子差点都给掀翻。  
“注意点啊！”影山眼疾手快扶住桌子才幸免于难。  
“知道了啦！”日向气呼呼地把空调温度调低。其实现在是冬天，空调暖风的温度也刚刚好，但她燥得慌，都怪影山！干嘛凑那么近！都能闻到她刚喝的橙汁的味道了！  
日向躺在地毯上，“影山，过两天我带你去打吧！一点都不疼！”我想给你买那个耳钉，别人一看就知道你是我的了！  
“不要。”现在下单不知道几天才能到……影山付完款关掉浏览器，把日向捞到怀里，揉了揉她的脸，真软啊！

影山/日向：好气啊！她什么时候才能知道我喜欢她！


End file.
